


Burlesque Fett

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Janson, Wedge Antilles and Han Solo walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burlesque Fett

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Icon Drabble Challenge: **50\. Pilots (Star Wars) / Burlesque Fett (Star Wars Burlesque Show)**

“Isn’t it awesome?” Janson beamed, presenting the Gleaming Fortunes Casino. The establishment, notorious for it’s controversial themes, was currently embracing gangster week: wait staff dressed as bounty hunters and dancers, while a giant inflatable Hutt sat above the bar.

The group of pilots sat, frowning at the layer of grime that maintenance had intentionally ignored in favor of ambiance.

“I don’t know where you find these places.” Wedge groaned as a scantily clad young Twi’lek provided a round of drinks.

“Booster recommended it, actually!” Wes explained.

“That’s it. We’re leaving,” said Han. “I just saw Boba Fett in a dress.”


End file.
